


Just a Kiss

by eyebrowsatlarge



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyebrowsatlarge/pseuds/eyebrowsatlarge
Summary: Jacob couldn’t get the ghost of a kiss out of his mind. Written as a Tumblr prompt fill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be read on my Tumblr here.

Jacob couldn’t get the ghost of a kiss out of his mind. The soft lips against his own were too real to be a dream, but he couldn’t remember anything surrounding the kiss. It was all just the gentle brush of lips against his own. Sometimes, if he screwed his eyes shut tight enough, he could see a shock of blonde hair that no doubt belonged to the lips, but that was it. At least until she walked into his bakery.

She was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. He took in a sharp breath as she locked eyes with him and her mouth curved into a smile that lit up the room. He couldn’t help but stare. She approached the counter, pink coat swishing as she walked, and Jacob rubbed his palms against his apron nervously.

“H-hello,” he managed. She beamed.

“Hey, honey. You have any recommendations?”

He nodded, still totally gob smacked, and pointed to a display of fluffy pastry creatures. She bought six, leaving him with her name (Queenie; how fitting) and a promise that she’d be back. As he watched her leave, his hand went to his mouth and his mind wandered to a kiss he couldn’t quite remember.

She came back again the next day looking for more recommendations, and left having asked Jacob if he’d like to go to dinner with her. He’d said yes, of course, and that was that. They were getting dinner.

Jacob arrived at the restaurant in his best suit, early of course, and he was in total awe when she walked through the door.

She was wearing a gorgeous pale pink beaded dress, hair as perfect as ever, and it took Jacob a moment to pick his jaw up off the floor.

“You look…” he trailed off and she gave him a dazzling smile.

“Thanks, honey. You clean up pretty good yourself.” She winked and he grinned, holding out an arm.

“Shall we?”

Dinner was amazing. She did most of the talking, but Jacob didn’t mind. He found her enchanting, and he was fairly content just to watch her glow. Jacob had never been so in love in his life.

When it came time for them to leave, Jacob found himself wishing this night could last forever.

“Can I walk you home?” he asked as they put their coats on. She nodded, and off they went.

“You know, you remind me of someone. But I can’t quite remember her, and I think I’d remember you.”

Queenie giggled at that. “You’re sweet. But we _have_ met before. It’s alright, though. There’s a reason you don’t remember.”

Jacob frowned. “I don’t know what reason _that_ could be.” He couldn’t imagine a world in which he was capable of forgetting someone like Queenie.

“Don’t worry about it, honey. I don’t hold it against you. This is me.” She stopped in front of a tall building, and Jacob sighed. He never wanted this to end.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you around?”

She smiled and nodded.

“You will.”

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. “Good. I don’t think I’d like it too much if I never saw you again.”

Queenie’s smile widened. “I had a nice time tonight.” She leaned in and pressed a kiss to Jacob’s mouth. It was just the lightest brush of lips against his, but it lit up his whole world. The kiss felt so familiar. It was just like the kiss he could barely remember, but real and electric and not at all hazy.

And then it was over and she was gone and he was left with a smile on his face, a spring in his step, and (he found out later) a phone number in his pocket.


End file.
